


There's a First Time for Everything

by blackoblivion13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Shiro's first time bottoming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically he's a god at fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Grinding, I feel dirty just typing that, It's their first time together, Kissing, M/M, Matt's Magic Hands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, bottom!shiro, so much porn, sort of, top!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoblivion13/pseuds/blackoblivion13
Summary: It sent a shiver up his spine as he felt Matt’s lust darkened eyes follow the line of his body where he lay sprawled on the bed, his boxers already tented. Matt wasn’t in a much better state—he’d changed out his glasses for contacts, and that combined with the little smirk on his face rattled something in Shiro, his stomach flipping, tying itself into knots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually part of a larger fic I was fiddling with featuring Matt x Shiro x Female OC, and she was actually watching them in this scene, but I edited that out because as much as I love my OCs I hate putting them in fic that I plan to post, since I am terribly guilty of making them the center focus. Anyway, I just needed some Matt x Shiro smut in my life and I swear to all the gods, that I can't see Shiro as a bottom to anyone but Matt.  
> I headcannon the fuck out of the thought that Matt gets a lot of assumptions that he's submissive because he's kind of small and slim and just happy-go-lucky all the time, but that just made him become more dominant during sex. Also dirty talk, though there isn't very much in this scene (I gave my OC a praise kink, lol. Which Matt is more than happy to indulge, so that's why.)
> 
> Annnnnyyway, please enjoy this wonderful smut. Let me know if you see any mistakes~

Matt all but shoves Shiro onto the bed, Shiro goes willingly, not bothering to resist. Shiro had never been submissive to anyone before… but mostly because everyone he’d been with—all three of them—had expected dominance from the muscled, dark-eyed man. It was an experience and while he could feel nerves, he was happy to give his first to Matt.

It sent a shiver up his spine as he felt Matt’s lust darkened eyes follow the line of his body where he lay sprawled on the bed, his boxers already tented. Matt wasn’t in a much better state—he’d changed out his glasses for contacts, and that combined with the little smirk on his face rattled something in Shiro, his stomach flipping, tying itself into knots.

Matt didn’t waste time, he slipped in between Shiro’s legs, pushing them up and positioning himself so he could grind his clothed erection against Shiro’s and kiss him at the same time, and he was just so passionate about it, he kissed Shiro like he needed it to breath, like that’s all he needed to survive. And Shiro shuddered underneath him, hands twining into his hair, pulling him in closer, returning his fevered kisses, and using his abdominal muscles to jerk his hips up and against Matt. Apparently, working out had more benefits than just the health ones. Matt groaned into his mouth, teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he broke away from his mouth and trailed his way down Shiro’s throat. He spent ample time leaving a number of hickeys along Shiro’s neck, the darkest one at the hollow of his throat—the sensation of wet heat and _teeth_ had made Shiro’s whole body jerk with pleasure—before he was trailing light kisses over the little scratch marks left on him the night before.

Shiro’s phone buzzed slightly in the background, but then Matt was biting his nipple as if he knew his focus was drifting, before soothing the bite with his tongue. Shiro couldn’t stop the quiet, breathy noises from leaking out of his mouth. The phone could wait.

Warm hands drifted down his sides, caressing the sensitive flesh as it trembled under the touches.

“ _Matt,_ ” Shiro heard the whine in his voice and he was honestly surprised his voice could sound like that. Matt groaned in response and pulled back until he could take Shiro’s boxers off—and was Shiro not interested in what was about to happen, he probably would’ve complained at the slight retreat. But once Shiro was completely exposed to the hungry eyes of his current partner, Matt was back on him, bending Shiro as far as he could go.

“You good?” Matt asked his voice thick with lust and his breath fanning against the back of Shiro’s knee and he shuddered at the tingling sensation, nodding slightly. He didn’t know how long he could stay in this position, but he _liked_ the feeling of Matt—so much thinner than him, shorter, smaller—man-handling him like this. Liked the idea that Matt was so much stronger than most guessed… felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

Of course, there was also the equally arousing reality that, if he wanted, Shiro could easily flip them… press Matt into the sheets and fuck his stupid mouth that was nibbling at the soft skin of his inner thigh. Shiro let out a loud groan at the combination of the sensation and the images in his head. Matt smirked against his thigh as if he knew what Shiro was thinking.

“I bet you could flip me right now if you wanted,” Matt’s voice was rough and they couldn’t focus on anything outside of their space, not when there was something pressing them together, pushing them further into this hot, intense moment. “Fuck my mouth… I bet you’d love that…” And maybe Matt _could_ read his thoughts. “But you won’t, because you _want_ it. You want _this._ ”

He licked a stripe up Shiro’s dick, the movement a little clumsy, maybe a moment more hesitant than anything else he’d done. And then he engulfed the head and was gently running his tongue along the other side. It lacked any grace and Shiro was pretty sure Matt had never given a guy a blow-job in his life, but it still made Shiro moan loud and he twisted his fists in the sheet to keep from thrusting his hips up into the warm heat of Matt’s mouth. Shiro felt the slightest graze of teeth and gave a startled whimper. Matt hummed around him and Shiro clenched his eyes shut at the white hot pleasure that burned just under the surface.

“ _Matt,”_ he groaned, voice hoarse and he realized belatedly that he’d been making more noise than he’d realized. Matt released him from that wonderful torture and Shiro let out a disgruntled groan, hips jerking slightly in search of any sort of relief.

Matt patted around on the bed for the lube and condom he knew was there and Shiro shivered in anticipation.

Matt pulled back again when he finally managed to grab the lube, covering his hand in the substance before rubbing small gentle circles around Shiro’s entrance, pushing in just the tip of his index finger and pulling it out in a teasing motion causing the muscle to flutter at the stimulation. Shiro jerked with each almost intrusion and when Matt finally slipped the finger in fully he shivered at the weird pleasant feel. It was mostly weird, but it felt good.

Matt pushed his finger in and out in long, slow strokes, and Shiro may have been a little disappointed, but that was soon brushed away as nonsense. He had never had anyone finger him before, and he should definitely be appreciating Matt’s gentleness. It turned out he didn’t have to worry about it one way or the other, because Matt soon added a second finger and that stung a bit, but in a way that set off all the good he was feeling and he unconsciously jerked his hips, trying to get more of that feeling.

He was panting now, little breathy noises punching out of his throat as Matt started fingering him with enthusiasm, and _oh_.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he groaned as Matt’s fingers brushed over what was likely Shiro’s prostate and he jerked. “T—that _…”_

Matt got a delighted gleam in his eyes, and like he suddenly knew everything about Shiro’s body, nailed that spot each time with _just_ the right amount of pressure, in between scissoring him open in preparation for something larger. A third finger was added and Shiro suddenly understood the true meaning of ‘magic hands’. Matt’s fingers were pure _magic_. Shiro was letting out a long stream of words—some Japanese, some English, mostly gibberish—his hips jerking to meet the thrust of the fingers, legs shaking from the exertion of being in such an unfamiliar position, the burn of his muscles just making him whine with pleasure louder.

Shiro watched dazedly, his brain a mess of goop in his head, and he might’ve been drooling a bit, but he couldn’t really get his focus off the feeling of fingers burying deep into him, dragging with exquisite pleasure against every spot that felt good and spreading him just a little wider as they withdrew. He barely heard the rip of the condom packet being opened, the whine as Matt fumbled with it as he tried to roll it on with his free hand… and when had Shiro taken to holding his own legs in this position? He thinks it might’ve been sometime around the third finger, but he doesn’t recall it, but if it keeps Matt’s fingers in him, he’s not sure he minds, even as his muscles quiver.

“ _Shit_ …” Matt hisses, and then groans as he finally manages to get the condom on and then his fingers are slipping out of Shiro, his entrance twitching, and he growls quietly at the loss, but tries to relax because he knows he’s about to get something more than three of Matt’s long thin fingers.

Matt is surprisingly well hung and while Shiro had definitely noticed that before, he’d never really appreciated just how _large_ the other man was until the lube-slicked head—hot and hard even through the condom—was nudging at his entrance with persistence. Even after that rather intense fingering, the feeling of the head breaching him was just _too_ much. Shiro groaned the burn intense and Matt stopped, rubbing small circles against Shiro’s hips, leaning forward, his face pressing against Shiro’s collarbone—the closest to his neck that he can get with their height difference in this position—and plants kisses on all the skin he can reach between jagged breaths.

“ _Shiro_ …” Matt whined, his voice cracking around the word. Shiro knew what he was asking for and while it still burned, he could feel the heat, the need for Matt to be fully seated inside him rising. He forced his muscles to relax—thanked every god he knew that he had that sort of muscle control—and nodded slightly for Matt to continue. Matt gave a relieved sigh and shifted his hips pushing in inch by painful inch stopping anytime Shiro made a sound of discomfort to give him time to adjust before he’d give him the go ahead to continue. It continued like this until Matt’s hips were flush with Shiro’s ass and they both just panted for a few moments, shuddering at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Matt snarled, sounding like he was about to go crazy, it was so different from the normal good-natured laughter that often perpetuated the smaller man even when he was irritated, that it made Shiro’s whole body jerk and they groaned. “You’re so _tight,_ Shiro _…_ ”

“M _—_ Matt…” Shiro moaned in replied, and jerked his hips on purpose this time, testing the waters, as it were. It didn’t really hurt that much anymore. “Move _, please…_ ”

Matt cursed again but pulled out and then slid back in, keeping his movements slow and experimental. When it met with nothing but a moan from Shiro, he kept doing it, but he was shaking with his desire to press in harder, to chase his own orgasm. Matt wouldn’t do that though, not yet. He seemed to be experimenting with the angle. This slow pace was driving Shiro mad though. It felt good, but he wanted it faster, harder. He was about to say so when Matt  sat up and away, grabbing his straining legs and pushing them further and slamming his hips against him almost roughly, but he also hit Shiro’s sweet spot and he cried out with pleasure.

Matt gave a grin, breath heavy from exertion and he thrust two times at the same slow but powerful speed, nailing Shiro’s prostate each time.

“Can I… go… faster?” Matt asked, his voice almost begging.

“ _Please,”_ Shiro whined, unable to move his hips well in this new position. Matt fucked him with vigor now, snapping his hips forward with speed and a deadly amount of precision. Cries and moans and pleas fell from Shiro’s lips in a way he’d never done before and he was so _close_ , but he needed _more_ and he couldn’t…

He grabbed his dick in his hand, sloppily jerking himself in time with the thrusts, which increased in speed, Matt panting a mantra of _fuck_ and _Shiro_ and _so tight_ as his hands squeezed Shiro’s legs with bruising force.

“I—I’m _cumming_ ,” Shiro groaned, cursing and nearly shouted as the pleasure in him, burning so hot, coiled in his stomach and then exploded, and he swears the world went white as warm wetness splattered across his hand and stomach. Matt’s hips stuttered and he made a sound like he was dying and Shiro could _feel_ his dick throbbing inside of him and the warmth of his cum through the condom as Matt ground his hips against Shiro as if he could get even further inside.

When the worst of the post-orgasm shaking was finished, the two simply stayed still and panted at each other for a few moments before Matt released one of Shiro’s legs, easing it against his shoulder, and grabbing the edge of the condom pulled his softening dick out of Shiro, both of them groaning at the unintentional, but necessary stimulation. He then eased Shiro’s legs down before removing the condom and tying it off, tossing it in the trash can that was conveniently within reach of the bed. Matt scooted up and kissed Shiro gently, several times, his fingers massaging Shiro’s thighs, helping restore some of the circulation to them.

With one last chaste kiss and a small sigh, Matt flopped down, twisting so he landed to the side of Shiro whose fingers unconsciously wrapped around Matt’s hand.


End file.
